


Snow Bunny drabbles

by AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny swears, Cuddles, Ear Scratches, Gen, I'll add more tags later, I'll fix all this mess-titles-whatever-later, Idiots in Love, Jack is a lil bastard, Jack is an attention whore, North has a swear jar, THANK YOU ARCHIVE FOR BEING A CUNT WITH FORMATING, a plethora of oneshots, cuddles with no plot, like a lot, much swearing, plot? What plot? just cuddles, these two stubborn dumbasses who can display their emotions as easily as a walnut could, this is just gunna be a collection of drabbles and headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother/pseuds/AngelTheFourthDragneelBrother
Summary: The door slammed and the sleet of ice splattered onto Jack's face and hair as he jumped up. He spluttered and was about to shout something-anything but he stopped when he saw Bunny's face.It had been one of those days. Jack could tell as soon as Aster walked in, he could see it in the way his ears were drooped down and the way that his shoulders were drawn together tightly like a coiled spring.





	Snow Bunny drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK MY TABLET  
FUCK THIS SITE (jk love u boo~)  
AND FUUUCCCK THIS STUPID FORMATING THAT WOULDNT WORK  
Wrote this to not write my other fanfics  
Took two partial exams for college today, brain is fried  
Couldn't think of a title  
Have a bastard duck  
Bunny loves ear scratches  
When you wanna be a good boyfriend but you just can't help but laugh at your s.o

Jack had been sitting upside down on the couch, head dangling over the edge as he traced ice patterns into the air. A crystallization here, some squiggles there, maybe a little butterfly or two. He was trying out some of Sandy's tricks, seeing how far he could manipulate his ice and into what. It was summer and there was a limit to when he could throw snow days before it got too suspicious. So all he had to do to pass the time was practice while he waited for Bunny to get his fluffy butt home.

It's not as if Jack had to prepare for a big holiday like he or North had to. And his work wasn't a daily one like Tooth or Sandy. But hey, he couldn't really complain, he was the spirit of fun, so his carefree life suited him. His fingers danced through the air as his thoughts continued to wander.

Maybe he could help Aster in the Warren tomorrow? Sure, the first time he had been back after the…incident had been tense, but he'd visited numerous times after and it was always fine. Well, except for Bunny slipping on a few ice patches here and there. Nothing too drastic! The Warren was Bunny's life after all, and Jack was very careful to not disrespect that.

The door slammed and the sleet of ice splattered onto Jack's face and hair as he jumped up. He spluttered and was about to shout something-anything, but he stopped when he saw Bunny's face.

It had been one of those days. Jack could tell as soon as Aster walked in, he could see it in the way his ears were drooped down and the way that his shoulders were drawn together tightly like a coiled spring.

Jack sat up properly and moved himself into a corner, patting the cushion next to him as an invitation. Aster didn't hesitate to accept it. He threw himself onto the couch rather dramatically and laid his head down on Jack's lap, his feet dangled over the armrest. His leg bounced so quickly that it looked like it was getting revved up to jump to the moon. Jack suppressed a chuckle at the thought.

"How was your day?"

Bunny had been _waiting_ for that question. "A stupid snake-swan- **bastard duck** got into the Warren!!" He exploded. There was a rule among guardians that they could not swear in front of children for obvious reasons. They literally could _not_ even if they tried. Plus North kept a swear jar like the little shit he is. But once Aster was by himself- or with Jack- all filters were shut off.

"…A bastard duck." Jack repeated, a smile crossing his face as he tried desperately to not burst into laughter.

"You know the damn thing that looks like a duck but sounds like a mamba and acts like a hellspawn whose sole purpose is to destroy?"

"Sounds like a mamb- you mean a goose?"

"**THATS THE FUCKER!**!!" Bunny shouted before clutching his forehead and letting out a long sigh.

"First of all, fuckin animals cannot get into the Warden, they really _shouldn't_ be able to but oi it's not a perfect system, it has its flaws! So yeah, we get the occasional cat, maybe a small rodent or a bunn- the point is, _sometimes_ buggers get through! And that's fine! Cause those are easy to deal with! But I walk in and there's fucking Satan's left testicle just starin’ at me as soon as I walk in! And I'm like 'Oi cunt!'-"

A blatant lie because they both knew that he melted whenever he saw an animal (so long as they weren't greyhounds).

"-what the hell you doin’ here?’ And then that absolute shit eating bastard looks at me with its beady soulless eyes lets out a noise that would have made the devil shit himself and _charges_ at me! And I just whip out my boomerangs like 'Oh hi there fuckeroo, you wanna go? I'll kick your lights out! I'll dance on your grave! You've stepped into the wrong bloody Warren today arsehat'!"

Another lie. They both knew that he had immediately noped the fuck out and ran away, no doubt shrieking at the top of his lungs.

"And then I'm trying to deal with this sorry donghead but he isn't backing off! He will not back off! So I'm there trying to hit him and he's just dodging fucking everything! The little gremlin just can't be hit! But finally I get him to leave after spending the whole damn day fighting his stupid arse!"

If Jack had to guess 'Im trying to hit him' translated to 'Im trying to hide behind the Eggheads'. 'He's just dodging fucking everything' means 'He started destroying whatever he got his maniacal little flippers(? That's what duck feet were called right?) on'. And finally 'Spent the whole damn day fighting his stupid arse' was no doubt 'I had to hide all day and whenever I moved he would find me and try to murder me and thank the sweet man on the moon that he finally left I thought that I was going to _d i e!_'.

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Jack exploded into a flurry of laughter. It wasn't a light fit either. The story, the _image_, Jack freakin snorted and would have doubled over in his seat if not for Bunny being in the way. He couldn't- Bunny had- a freakin goose!

"It's not funny!"

Jack tried to apologize but all that came out was a breathless squeal.

"It is _not_ funny Jack!"

Jack's cheek began to hurt, and he was crying as he tried to gasp for breath.

"Jack I- pfft! Don't you- pffft- Damnit Frost!" Bunny started laughing just as uncontrollably. "I hate you, you jerk!"

"Oh, so you're gunna keep lying then?" Jack giggled.

"I didn't lie! I just- there was a goose! And he did leave the Warren!" 

"And you chased him away all by yourself, how brave." He chuckled, scratching behind Aster's ear.

Aster was going to snark back at Jack's sarcastic tone but as soon as Jack started petting him all the fight and tension from the day flowed out of him. And who could blame him? He nuzzled closer to the Guardian of Fun almost automatically, foot still bouncing but now at a much happier tempo. Hell, he almost purred.

A smile came easily to Jack's face as he looked down at his lover. "There we go. Glad that you got back safe and sound after dealing with such a terrifying monster. "

Aster let out another sigh, half in defeat and half in bliss as Jack got juuust the right spot. "Thanks, love."

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Benjie and I were discussing various headcanons/cute one shot ideas for these fuckers so yeah  
Lemme know if y'all have any idea, I've never taken prompts before but I might try to???  
As I said, brain fried  
Comments are very much appreciated


End file.
